


Rose Blue

by BiaZoeEl



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Cafe Gun, I Don't Even Know, Rose Blue, Sad with a Happy Ending, tem um motivo para que a Hangdong nao estar em rose blue
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaZoeEl/pseuds/BiaZoeEl
Summary: Jiu se encontra presa em seu pesadelo; sozinha, sem suas amigas e sua namorada.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, jiyoo - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Rose Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Oii gente. Essa é a minha primeira fic do Dreamcather então desculpa se eu escrevi algum nome errado ou algo errado relacionadado a elas.  
> Eu tive essa ideia depois de ver um gif que era como se fosse a continuação do MV (ou clipe) R.o.S.E Blue das meninas. Então, para você enteder a história melhor assistam o clipe R.o.S.E Blue (ou MV sei la).  
> Eu não consegui achar nada sobre esse mundo de Rose Blue, o jogo, então eu dei uma inventada.  
> Link do gif: (https://twitter.com/kyjwipida/status/1328563798928715777?s=20)  
> Qualé gente, nossa JiU merecia um final feliz depois do sacrificio que ela fez. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

Com as meninas correndo ao seu redor, naquele lugar que parecia o paraíso, olhando para o Sol, JiU se lembrou. 

Agora ela se lembrava de tudo, ou quase tudo. 

JiU se lembrava da dor de ter atirado nas cinco pessoas que ela mais amava no mundo. A dor que sentiu quando elas olharam para Jiu, como se ela fosse uma completa estranha. Foi horrível, seu coração doeu como nunca antes, mas o pior foi ver o olhar vazio de sua namorada, Yoohyeon. 

Yoohyeon apenas ficou encarando JiU, naquela sala de aula, que parecia representar bem a sua corrupção. Fora ela que sempre esteve interessada nas propriedades mágicas daqueles malditos cristais. Até mesmo antes da destruição do mundo, quando JiU e Yoohyeon começaram a namorar, ela se lembra que Yoohyeon estava sempre com a cabeça em algum livro querendo saber cada vez mais sobre aquele novo artefato descoberto pelo homem. Aquele maldito artefato que mais tarde viria a destruir o mundo, corrompendo grande parte da civilização. 

JiU descobriu depois (ela e e Handong estavam em uma missão do outro lado da cidade) que fora a ideia de Yoohyeon localizar um dos cristais, e tentar destruí-lo. Mesmo Handong tentando acalma-la, JiU se martirizava por não estar perto delas para impedi-la, impedir seu esquadrão, de tentar executar aquela ideia idiota sem sua autorização. Sua linda e esperta namorada, levara seu esquadrão para uma missão suicida. JiU tinha que ir atrás delas, mesmo que o resto do pelotão fosse contra. Quando finalmente soube em qual cristal as meninas estavam, JiU roubou às pressas aquela pistola única e saiu, apenas deixando um bilhete para Handong, para tranquilizar a amiga.

O fato de todas as meninas estarem presas naquela ilusão machucava JiU. Ver seus rostos adormecidos fora demais para ela. JiU só queria acordar todas e voltar para seu acampamento, onde deixara Dongdong. Mas Jiu não poderia simplesmente acorda-las, ela sabia disso. Ela teria que entrar em suas cabeças e atirar nelas com aquela arma, era o único jeito. A arma, assim como as munições que JiU roubara, fora fabricada pela organização militar, na qual ela e as meninas trabalhavam. Ela sabia que essa era a única arma existente daquele modelo, a única arma que conseguiria tira-las daquela ilusão.

Quando ela tocou naquele maldito cristal, ocupado demais para corrompe-la, JiU se viu em um senário diferente, um pesadelo diferente:

Gahyeon naquele deserto cheio de coisas estranhas, a única que parecia a ter reconhecido.

Siyeon, depois de uma breve olhada, a ignorou, olhando triste para aqueles televisores.

Yoohyeon naquela sala de aula, não fazendo mais nada do que observa-la.

Sua presa naquelas correntes, parecendo extremamente brava e que iria atacar Jiu caso ela estivesse livre. 

Dami cercada por topo aquele ouro, parecendo nada mais que entediada.

JiU sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas lhe faltava coragem. Ela respirou fundo e se lembrou que ela não estaria atirando nas meninas de verdade, apenas a versão delas em seus sonhos. JiU apertou o gatilho.

Agora, olhando para suas amigas e sua namorada, correndo pela grama e se divertindo, tudo tinha passado. Agora elas estavam bem, em um lugar bonito e em paz. Porém, pensando bem JiU percebeu que alguém estava faltando. Dongdong não estava aqui com elas, e ela não sabia o porquê. JiU também não sabia, ou não se lembrava, como ela e as meninas chegaram nessa linda colina, com uma vista perfeita, sendo que seu mundo estava sempre escuro.

JiU foi tirada de seus pensamentos confusos quando ela foi chamada pela sua Yoohyeon:

\- Vamos Minji!!

JiU as viu paradas, um pouco longe dela. Lindas e felizes, lhe oferecendo seus sorrisos brancos de alegria. Gahyeon, a menina estava mais perto de JiU, estendeu sua mão. Ela pensaria em Handong e em como chegara naquele lindo lugar depois. Agora ela iria aproveitar o fato de estar com elas de novo.

JiU deu um sorriso cheio para suas amigas e sua namorada, mas quando ela foi segurar a pequena mão de Gahyeon, elas desapareceram, se transformando em borboletas rosas, deixando JiU sozinha naquele paraíso que agora era seu inferno. 

A mulher de cabelos roxos caiu no chão de joelhos, chorando. Ela fora ingênua demais em pensar que não seria corrompida por aquele cristal. 

Sentindo lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto, ela viu o metal de arma brilhar sob o Sol e sem pensar, ela rapidamente pegou e apontou a arma para sua cabeça. Fechando os olhos, JiU pensou que logo estaria nos braços de Yoohyeon e envolta de suas amigas, tendo uma grande história para contar à Hangdong. Ela apertou o gatilho, mas nada aconteceu. 

Ela checou confusa a munição. 0 dizia o marcador. É claro, com toda sua pressa ela não percebeu que só havia 5 balas.

JiU jogou aquela arma inútil no chão e voltara a chorar. Ela ficou assim no chão, por algum tempo, chorando. Pensando ela estava presa para sempre, que talvez ela nunca mais veria suas meninas. Ela nunca mais estaria com Yoohyeon. 

Entretanto elas provavelmente estariam acordadas e livres da corrupção daquele cristal. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso em meio as lágrimas. Esse pensamento reconfortou um pouco a dor no coração de JiU. Mesmo estando sozinha, seu sacrifício valera a pena.

\- Por que você está sorrindo? Eu pensei que esse seria seu pesadelo!! – Falou uma voz um pouco longe.

JiU de olhos arregalados, ainda ajoelhada naquela grama macia com lagrimas no rosto, encontrou Handong andando até ela, o vento fazendo seus cabelos balançarem. 

Ainda sem acreditar, JiU ofegou e se levantou com dificuldade, totalmente atordoada, com medo que fosse outra ilusão ela perguntou:

\- Dongdong !!- JiU chorou – É você mesmo??

Handong menos de um metro de distancia de JiU sorriu e falou:

\- É claro que sou eu!! – Com sua mão esquerda ela pegou a mão tremula de JiU – Estou aqui para te levar de volta para casa, nós precisamos de você!!!

Handong então mostrou o que estava segurando na mão direita, na qual JiU não reparara antes. Era uma arma como a sua, um pouco modificada, e o marcador mostrava uma bala. JiU olhou para Handong e franziu o cenho. Era apenas uma bala. Por que ela não trouxera duas balas?

Handong sorriu lendo a expressão no rosto da amiga. Apertando sua mão ela falou:

\- Você está aqui a um mês Minji!!! 

JiU balançou a cabeça, não acreditando no que ouvira:

\- Não!!! As meninas desapareceram faz apenas 10 minutos atrás!!!

Handong suspirou, trocando o peso de uma perna para a outra – aquela grama a incomodava - e explicou:

\- Minji, quando eu vi seu bilhete eu fui correndo atrás de você. Eu sabia que você tinha pegado aquela pistola e que você ficaria presa aqui, porque eles não tinham conseguido fabricar mais balas. – Handong balançou a cabeça tentando afastar lágrimas indesejadas – E quando eu cheguei lá, era tarde demais. As meninas estavam acordadas, mas você estava presa naquele cristal, com a única arma que poderia te libertar. Os gritos da Yoohyeon foi a pior coisa que eu já ouvi.

Com o polegar JiU limpou a lágrima que caira dos olhos de Hangdong, sem falar nada. Ela então continuou:

\- As armas são mais fáceis de fazer, mas as balas como essas não. Então quando voltamos para o acampamento, conseguimos convencer os nossos superiores a fabricarem mais uma arma, mas teria que ser uma bala pois os recursos tinham acabado. – Handong estava sorrindo um pouco triste agora. – Nós montamos a melhor equipe para fazer um upgrade naquela arma, para ser forte o bastante para levar duas pessoas de volta para a realidade. Foi um mês muito difícil sem você, Minji. 

JiU sorriu feliz, fungando um pouco, ela voltara a chorar, mas agora de felicidade. Ela olhou para aquela arma diferente e perguntou:

\- Por que para mim parece que foi apenas alguns minutos??

\- Quando as meninas acordaram, elas falaram que estavam naquela coisa apenas um minuto quando você apareceu. Aqui é como se fosse um sonho, ou um pesadelo, passa rápido, diferente do mundo real.

\- As meninas estão bem?? – JiU perguntou preocupada.

Hangdong sorriu verdadeiramente.

\- Sempre nossa líder preocupada!! – Handong exclamou e JiU riu de sua fala. - Elas estão bem, sim. Yoohyeon queria vir em meu lugar, mas estávamos com medo que ela fosse corrompida para sempre, já que ela já esteve aqui uma vez.

O coração de JiU bateu forte pensando em como Yoohyeon queria encontra-la tanto quanto ela. 

\- Vamos então?? Devemos estar aqui tempo o suficiente para elas quererem nós matar por estar batendo um papo.

\- Sim, por favor. – Jiu concordou.

Handong colocou seus braços ao redor de JiU e ela sorriu e a abraço de volta, achando estranho ela a abraçar do nada, mas não reclamou. Handong colocou o cano nas costas de JiU e então ela compreendeu. Um tiro, uma bala. (referências)

\- Pronta para voltar para casa? - Handong perguntou em seu ouvido.

JiU olhou aquele lugar que chamara de paraíso e inferno. Ela olhou a colina e a linda vista para as montanhas. Ela olhou para céu sem nuvens. O Sol, apesar de estar em seu auge não era tão quente. Ela sentiu a grama verde em seus pés. Uma brisa reconfortante bateu em seu rosto e JiU fechou os olhos. Ela pensou em Gahyeon, Siyeon, Sua e Dami. E por ultimo o rosto de sua namorada apareceu em sua mente. Ela sorriu, apertando Handong ela falou:

\- Pronta!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler.  
> Devo fazer uma continuação das meninas ( e a Yoohyeon :)) encontrando a JiU depois de um mês presa daquele maldito cristal?? Me deixe saber nos comentário o que vocês acham.
> 
> Meu twitter:@BEldraine


End file.
